


requiem

by aestheticrobin



Category: Artemis: Requiem (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Tags Are Hard, heavily inspired by requiem, i have absolutely no idea how this idea came up, idk how to feel about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: " if i have to be a goddess,then i certainly am the goddess of death "- in which jason goes undercover to take away the underground boss' kingdom, starting with his fierce wife





	requiem

**Author's Note:**

> hey there ,,
> 
> so i absolutely have no idea of how this came up, but it did lmao it is heavily inspired by "artemis: requiem" and i know it isn't much of a good comic but that's where i got the characters, parts of the story of bana-mighdall and a few more things that you'll notice while reading, including part of her personality.
> 
> i also warn you right away that this isn't very good ,, for some reason i decided i wanted/had to write this, but the stress over my exams just made my writing rushed and... weak? bad? i have no idea, but this isn't good so i'm really sorry, please excuse me
> 
> anyways ,, enjoy

Dalkriig-Hath. That was the name Jason needed. The man he needed to take down in order to get what he wanted. In order to rule the underground, or as they called it, Hell.

It was all going well until the woman walked in that meeting room, clad in a black leather suit and glanced at him sideways. Requiem. She had struck him right away.

But Jason kept his head on the game.

She started to hang out around the boss' army, even going on a few missions sometimes, but it wasn't until a few weeks later that he found out her real name. Artemis Grace.

What he hadn't found out yet was why such a beautiful and strong woman was married to such a horrible man. She was submissive to him, and by what Jason had seen already, she was too far of a fierce woman to settle for that.

Time went by, and Jason's mission progressed. He was quite happy with how well it was going. Soon he would take Dalkriig-Hath down and rule the underground.

However, an obstacle was getting on his way, one he was trying his best to avoid but something inside him told him not to.

Artemis started hanging around more, saving her witty remarks for him and adding a smirk at the end. Her body language said everything, specially the way she looked at him.

Jason wasn't sure how long he could handle it for, so at one point, he just stopped holding back and decided to play her game.

Until on a certain night he got a message from Dalkriig-Hath, saying he needed to meet him at his office, along with the mansion's address. Ringing the bell and being greeted by a dressed in black lace underwear and a long sheer black robe Artemis brought him inside, but not to the office and neither to speak with the man.

She tiptoed to the rim of the jacuzzi tub and dropped the robe on the floor, back still facing Jason. To be honest, the man was both amused and a bit shocked.

"Care to go for a dip?" she asked, throwing her bra over her head at him, hitting him right in the face.

Jason held the piece of clothing in his hand and examined it for a second, before recomposing himself and looking up to see the woman already soaking in the water. He didn't waste any more time in throwing it away, along with all of his clothing.

Joining the woman inside the tub, he took a seat in front of her. Immediately her gaze met his, a smirk on her lips, and her felt her foot go up his thigh slowly.

"So, why did you actually call me here?" Jason asked.

"Jason Todd, are you really that dumb?" she said leaning forward towards him. "I expected more from you"

Artemis moved until her mouth was inches away from his. While his eyes couldn't look away from her carnal pink lips, his fingers got tangled in between her wet strands of red hair.

"Where is he?" the question came out with a raspy voice, his eyes now moving to the small devil skull tattooed on her arm, symbol of their marriage, along with the ring.

"Out for a few days. Business" she muttered as her eyes followed the motion of his thumb over the skull mark. "Don't worry about him"

Jason looked back up and wondered for a bit, until Artemis found his gaze resting on her and opened her mouth to speak.

"What? Are you scared?" she tilted her head to the side. "He won't find out, Jason. Plus, if he ever does, he better not think I don't know half of what he's been doing on my back"

"Am I just a way of you forgetting about him?" he wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her close, sitting her on his lap. "Do you just want to fuck with me to forget your poor excuse of an husband?"

"Do you want to fuck with me just to piss him off even more when you take away his throne?" she asked back, raising an eyebrow at him, and his mouth hung open. "I know about your plans, Jason Todd. And I'm not going to stop you. You're at your own risk there. But don't think I'm using you for anything. If that was the case, I could have done so much more long ago"

Jason was taken aback, not only because the woman knew of his plans, but also because she wouldn't try to stop him or interfere with it. He knew she was smart, and more that that, Jason knew Artemis wasn't satisfied with her life, and that right now, all she needed was someone.

"But he's still a shitty husband, isn't he?" he smirked, running his hands down her back. "I knew right away an asshole like that couldn't have you as a wife"

She smirked back and held his face in her hands, kissing him passionately and pressing their bodies togheter as hands explored each other.

Needless to say that night ended up in her bedroom, and it was certainly not the last one in there.

Months passed and they kept meeting each other, spending the nights togheter. Whenever Dalkriig-Hath was home, she would make something up and sneak out to Jason's apartment, like if she was a teenager. The woman was a great liar, so it wasn't a problem.

They loved each other in the night, secretly flirted with each other during the day, and her asshole of a husband was barely around anymore.

Maybe Jason could have already strike him down, maybe he could have already been ruling the underground for a while, but where was the hurt in having a little fun? Everything was going fine, he could take him down anytime he wanted now.

He couldn't even count anymore how many times he had laid there, panting and sweaty, taking away Dalkriig-Hath's place between the ruffled sheets. All he knew is it had been plenty of times already, and didn't seem like it was going to stop soon.

His eyes closed slowly, drifting off to sleep, a slight shift on the bed and the sound of her soothing voice quickly warned him up.

"My name, Artemis..." she started. "It is nothing but a curse"

He shifted closer to the woman, throwing an arm over her stomach and stroking her side, assuring he was listening.

"I come from a place, Bana-Mighdall. We worship the Gods, or so, we did" she stared blankly at the ceiling. "Until I was born. My mother- she died during childbirth. So they gave me the name of the Goddess who should have saved her, to remind everyone of the Gods that had long abandoned us"

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"After that, things just got worse. Life was always horrible. I've lost people around me... And one of them was my lover, Akila. It broke me more than anything ever could" she batted her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "Then I went out, seeking for a life. Away from being a burden to everyone, away from the guilt of being a goddess of death"

"Life in Bana-Mighdall wasn't easy. Always poor, always hungry, running naked through the desert" she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, back at staring at the fancy mirrored ceiling. "So I went out searching for what I've always wanted, what I never had... And my only option was this life"

Jason moved his head, resting it on her shoulder. Artemis didn't react to the action, she just laid quiet there, just like when she started talking. Who knew she had such a story behind her...

"Did you ever truly love Dalkriig-Hath?" he asked, softly.

"I tried to convince myself I loved him once, when this all begun. Turns out it didn't work" she replied. "He only sees me as a hot piece of meat who can put a fight when he needs me to"

"You've dulled yourself to this marriage" he gave a soft squeeze on her hip. "I know how much of a strong personality you have, buried deep down inside you. As we got closer, you allowed me to discover a much more powerful and strong woman more than the arm candy that fucking asshole treats you like. You shouldn't have allowed him or everything that broke you to take away what you really are"

"I can't do anything right now Jason" Artemis said. "If I do, all I have will be taken away from me once again, along with my own life, and maybe even yours. I can't risk it. There's nothing I can do"

"Yes, there is" he grabbed her wrists and turned her sideways, so that she could face him with her now watery emerald eyes. "I know you can do it, Artemis! You do! I believe in you! You can take him down with just a fist to the face... Do something! I know you can..."

It had been the first time she had heard those words. I believe in you. When you're seen as a curse and live in discrimination, carrying someone's faith simply wasn't a thing. So it made her heart warm. To be accepted, to be complimented, to have someone believe in you...

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore, so she just let the tears fall down and blurry the image of Jason in front of her.

"Please, Jason, I need someone to love me" a shaky voice made it out of her mouth.

"Don't worry" he pulled her into his embrace, stroking her long hair as she finally let all she had bottled up for years out. "You are loved already..."

Artemis had grown tired of that life.

Decided that she wanted to finally be someone, to finally be herself, even if it meant loosing everything she had.

She would eventually pick it all up again by herself.

Artemis had agreed to join Jason's plan. They would strike that night. One more night, and it would all be finally over.

She walked out from the bathroom towards the bed, dressed in a set of white lingerie, the black silk robe over it. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked to her side of the bed.

"So..." started Dalkriig-Hath, never moving his gaze away from the woman. "A little bird told me you have been getting closer with the Red Hood"

"Oh, really?" she climbed onto the bed, sitting next to him, and ran a hand over his bare chest. "And you really believe that?"

"I don't know" his gaze now followed her hand's trail. "You tell me if it is true"

"Of course it isn't, and you know it. I only have eyes for you, my love, and this is not the first time one of your men starts stupid rumours just to take others down" she trailed back up to his shoulder. "They're jealous of him"

"Well, that is true" he said. "Red Hood has been doing a great job lately, he was a great acquisition"

"Besides" Artemis smirked, sitting on his lap. "Do you think I'd do this for you if I was actually having a thing with him?"

She dropped her robe to the floor, arching her back and leaning forward. The man was almost drooling over her.

"Liking what you see?" she ran both her hands down his torso slowly.

Distracting him with her actions and innocent face, Artemis took the opportunity and swung her fist to his face, knocking him out right away.

"You can come out now" she spoke, dusting her hands off and climbing off from the man.

"Great" said Jason, walking out of the bathroom towards the crime scene. "I was getting disgusted already"

She grabbed her black leather suit and slid it on, then tying her hair up in a long ponytail.

"Disgusted?" she walked back towards him. "Don't you mean jealous?" 

Artemis turned him around and pressed her body against his, brushing their lips together.

"It's almost over now" she muttered. "So let's hurry up before this plan goes down the drain"

He deposited a quick kiss on her lips, then hurrying up to follow their plan.

Dalkriig-Hath woke up disoriented and feeling limp. He tried to move his body, but quickly realized that not only he couldn't, but that he was tied up as well. From the blurriness in his eyes, he could barely make up the barely lit silhouette of his wife and... Red Hood?!

Blinking a few times, he kept feeling light-headed and having a blurriness in his vision, but he could now more clearly make out the two figures in front of him.

"A-Artemis?!" he tried to get rid of the ropes tying him up to the chair.

"Yes, my dear" she kneeled in front of him, a sickly fake sweet smile in her face. "It is me"

"What are you doing with him?!" the man was confused.

"For the Master of the Underground, you're pretty dumb" she stood back up. "I'm tired, Dalkriig-Hath. I deserve better. You're nothing but scum"

"What are you talking about?! I gave you everything you ever wanted!" he spat out. "Artemis! Don't you dare do something you'll regret later!"

"I have already" she took off her wedding ring and threw it at him. "And now I'm going to fix it"

"Silly girl" he gave out a maniac laugh. "I marked you. You're mine. You can't get away that easily"

"Are you sure about that?" she zipped her suit down, showing him her new shoulder mark.

Where once was the devil skull tattooed, now was a bat, one he then realized Red Hood had placed on his chest, in a dark shade of red.

"W-what..." he was speechless, and angry, in what was possible in that drugged state of his. "You stupid slut! You're nothing but a gold digger whore, you only did this to take away my place! Along with him! You'll both pay for this!"

He only got a laugh from both people standing right in front of him, until Red Hood decided to take a step forward and take off his helmet, eyeing the man in the eye one last time.

"Don't worry, old man" Jason crouched to stay on eye level with him. "I'll take good care of what's yours, specially her. Even more than you ever did"

Before he could say anything to protest, Artemis marched forward aggressively, vengeance in her eyes, and kicked him right on the chest, throwing him off the cliff.

With her fists clenched, she didn't even look down to see what was left of the man. She only turned around and eyed Jason, shaking as the anger streamed out of her body. Jason only pulled her away from the edge of the cliff by her wrists and just kissed her passionately, feeling her tense body relax under his touch, as he held her with his arms around her body.

"All hail Requiem" he whispered, breaking away from the kiss. "The new Queen of Hell"

"Only if you care to join me" she said back.

"Absolutely" he smiled and pulled her again for another kiss, this time even more intense than the first one.

Artemis thought about it and smiled. She liked what came out of Jason's mouth. She liked the sound of that.

Queen of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's always good to hear everyone's thoughts so let me know what you think! :)


End file.
